


Passing Time

by snekerdoodles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dollification, F/M, Objectification, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekerdoodles/pseuds/snekerdoodles
Summary: Feferi is a good doll while she and tavros watch movies.





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for a while haha.

Feferi sits on the couch next to Tavros, they are watching Pupa Pan. On the coffee table beside them were a brush, a ribbon, three bottles of nail polish, and some make up supplies. Other than her involuntary blinking and breathing, she was perfectly still. Tavros begins brushing through her long deep brown hair, gently and slowly. This was their favorite way to relax. He finishes brushing and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. He begins french braiding her hair, making sure lays flat. When he finishes braiding her hair he secures the end with a fuchsia ribbon tied into a bow.  
“yOU’RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DOLL FEFERI,” he whispers into her ear. Feferi blushes faintly.  
He goes to pick up one of the bottles of nail polish on the coffee table beside them. There were a pale blue, a bright green, and a gold glitter top coat. Tavros picks up the bottle of the blue nail polish and shakes it. He then paints all of Feferi’s nails except her ring fingers. He then picks up the bright green and paints in the ring fingers. Tavros picks up her hand and gently blows on the nails to help them dry. When they were dry enough, he takes her hands and kisses them softly. He then paints over her nails with the top coat and admires the job he did.  
Tavros smiles and leans in to give her a kiss on the lips. Feferi’s lips tip up in a soft smile before returning to a neutral expression. He places two fingers under her chin and tilts her head up slightly. She follows and closes her eyes. Tavros then picks up the eye liner pencil, and gently outlines her lids with a dark blue. He then trades that out for the palette of eyeshadow, choosing the gold color. He gently swipes it onto her lids, and then switches to a bright blue and swipes that onto the space between her lid and eyebrow. Then softly blends the two colors together to form a smooth gradient.  
He places his thumb on her chin, signaling that she can tilt her head down open her eyes again. She complies happily, and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. He then picks up the tube of dark fuschia lipstick. Tavros gently places his thumb on her chin, signaling for her to part her lips. Feferi complies and he smiles happily. Tavros softly applies the lipstick onto her lips, making sure it’s even and smooth. He proceeds to pick up the blush brush and puff some of the pale pink powder onto her cheeks. Tavros wasn’t the best at makeup but they both enjoy this activity. He proceeds to pick up the mascara and holds it up by her lashes, on the left. She flutters her eyes, and then they repeat the process on the other side. He places all the makeup tools back on the table.  
Tavros cups a hand on her cheek and gently takes one of her hands in his. By comparison her hands were much smaller than his. Her eyes flutter and she stretches out her legs.  
“Thank you Tavy, that was delightful!” Feferi grins at him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving a fuschia smudge.  
“gEEZ fEF,, i WORKED REALLY HARD ON YOUR LIPS!” He laughs softly and squeezes her hand.  
Feferi pouts playfully,” W)(ale I’m sorry, you’re just so adorabubble!”  
He laughs and pulls her over into his lap, cuddling her tightly. “dO YOU WANT TO PICK THE NEXT MOOVIE MY DARLING?”  
“S)(ell yeah I can!” She picks up the remote and flips channels until she gets to a documentary about sharks. They cuddle on the couch together and watch the documentary together.


End file.
